


Learning a lesson

by SteveM



Series: Building A Better World [5]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: With Kara acting as her bodyguard Lena sciences things up to help with an ongoing investigation into Earth First while being seriously distracted by the thought of the night to come...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane/Lena Luthor
Series: Building A Better World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837882
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a very odd two days for Lena Luthor. On the one hand waiting for some sort of attack to come was never the most relaxing thing in the world and when her mind wandered she found herself fiddling with the ring containing her nano-tech suit. On the other she was as safe as she could possibly be thanks to the near-constant presence of Supergirl acting as her bodyguard. Only that was, in itself, an entirely different sort of problem…

Because it wasn’t Supergirl. Or Kara Danvers. No, it was ‘Linda Lee’, the brand new assistant Lena had hired who was causing the problem. Having Kara, or anyone who looked exactly like her, taking the role was just asking for trouble so they’d agreed that a disguise of some sort would be a good idea. Kara had, unfortunately for Lena, rather taken the idea to heart.

The usual blonde locks were gone, replaced with a deep red thanks to Kryptonian tech being able to perform an instant dye job on invulnerable hair. The conservative glasses had been replaced with frames far sharper and more aggressive while Kara’s usual subtle makeup was swapped out for something Lena would usually expect from Kate. It was all cheekbones and inviting lips which really, really didn’t help Lena keep her mind on the job, especially when combined with the sharp black suits that Kara had decided ‘Linda’ would wear.

The net result was almost a blend between Kara and Kate which was doing all sorts of things for Lena’s libido and had already knocked two business partners into stunned silence as they were greeted into the office. But she was Lena Luthor damn it, even that would have been something she could have resisted. 

No, what was really giving her no end of trouble was ignoring Kara’s blatant - yet deniable - flirting. She was very clearly having far too much fun at Lena’s expense. While she was always careful to keep it to a minimum with anyone else around the moment they were alone a button or two - or on one memorable occasion three - would mysteriously come undone. Or Lena would turn round and find Kara had just so happened to choose that precise moment to lean across the desk to grab a report Lena had asked for. Or a freshly made coffee would arrive complete with an ‘accidental’ brush of fingers or hair on Lena’s neck. Or or or or… the list seemed endless.

It was maddening, doubly so as Kara was somehow managing to avoid being so obvious as to leave herself no excuse for doing whatever it was she’d been caught doing. Lena was fairly sure super speed was involved but even there she was keeping it just subtle enough to not cause any obvious signs. Once Lena was sure she’d seen a piece of paper wave in the breeze of Kara’s movement but it could just have been a stray gust from the open balcony door.

On the plus side Lena thought as her mind seemed to melt into a happy pile of goop, the personal attention more than made up for it. The back rubs were bliss but after having to deal with one scumbag too many Kara had suggested a foot massage after lunch and this… this was heaven. Lena was pretty sure the world could have ended and she wouldn’t have really noticed. And to be fair, the tiny part of Lena that wasn’t currently blissed out noted, Kara was actually keeping things mostly ‘professional’. Oh she was clearly using her powers, no-one had fingers that skilled without being able to see exactly what was going on below the surface, but Lena didn’t give a damn when it felt this good.

“Good?” Kara asked with a slightly smug but mostly just happy tone.

“mmmmmmmhhmmmmmm”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Kara grinned, trying to memorise the ecstatic look on Lena’s face. Lena couldn’t even muster the control to reply so just nodded as her eyes rolled back at Kara’s touch. Kara gave her another thirty seconds before asking, in her best flirty secretary impression: “Uh, Ms Luthor, do you think that’s entirely appropriate?”

Lena blinked in confusion and forced herself to look down… and realised with shock she was grinding the heel of her right foot against Kara’s crotch! “Oh I’m sor… “ She broke off and looked at Kara accusingly.

“Did I do something wrong Ms Luthor?” Kara asked contritely and it was suddenly all too much.

“You know exactly what you’ve been doing!” Lena almost wailed with frustration. “You’ve been teasing me for two days solid with that stunning figure and slightly-too-innocent voice and those quick longing looks that I’m meant to think I’m not supposed to see and and and just you being you and it’s driving me nuts! I thought you were only supposed to use your powers for good!”

Kara held her gaze for a second before a big, evil grin spread across her face. “Whoever told you that?” She looked abashed for a moment and blushed which didn’t do anything to help Lena’s frustration. “Uh, for the record, you actually weren’t meant to see the looks. Sorry.”

“I, wait, what, you mean those were genuine longing looks?”

“Of course!” Kara seemed surprised Lena even had to ask. “As much fun as it is to tease the hell out of you it’s not exactly easy to resist you either! How you don’t have at least a couple of marriage proposals every week I’ve no idea, especially from anyone who gets to look into those eyes for more than an hour or two.” 

There was a pause then Lena laughed, shuffling her feet out of Kara’s lap to pull her friend into a hug and kiss her forehead. “I’ve mentioned that Kate’s the luckiest person on the planet, right?”

“Once or twice.” Kara smiled. “Umm… you’re okay with that?”

Lena knew there was a world of ‘what-if’ behind the question and picked her words carefully. “Mostly. There’s always going to be a piece of me that… how shall I put this… loves you as more than a friend. But the fact is you and Kate work so damn well together it makes it really really hard to be jealous. Envious, yes, that’s fair… I mean good lord Kara, seeing you two together is like looking at the lifetime winner of the ‘hottest couple of the year’ award!”

Kara blushed harder and squirmed a little deeper into the hug. Slightly muffled by Lena’s hair she asked a question that had been bothering her for at least a couple of years. “Do you ever wonder…”

“If we’d have worked together?” Lena asked and she felt Kara nod against her. “Yeah and I keep thinking it would have been the most spectacular year of my life! But let’s be completely honest, neither of us were ever really in a place when it would have worked. Before I shot Lex you weren’t being honest with me about who you were… and I wasn’t being honest about what I was doing either. After that I pretty much hated you and went down a really dark path.”

“And how about after?” Kara asked quietly, afraid of the answer but needing to know.

“After… maybe. But by then you’d met Kate and that was that.” Lena couldn’t help but laugh at the slight glimpse of Kara’s face she could catch from behind her own hair. “You don’t need to feel guilty about that Kara, hell if it wasn’t for Kate I might never have come back from following in Lex’s footsteps. You two hooking up probably saved the world at least twice over that I know of and almost certainly my soul into the bargain so I’m fine with it.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Kara whispered and Lena was shocked to feel the dampness of a tear splash on her neck. For a moment she wondered about trying to talk Kara through it but it didn’t have the feel of an emotional release more… more a long-awaited confirmation of what Kara herself had thought. So Lena chose a different route.

“That’s not to say I don’t still want to fuck you senseless of course.” Lena said casually and almost exploded from holding back laughter as Kara stiffened, let out something halfway between a moan and ‘eep’ then tried to squirm her way completely behind Lena’s back. Lena let her slide around until she was leaning over to one side then quickly twisted round, moving away from her new assistant and letting her fall face up onto the couch. With as much speed as she could muster Lena straddled Kara’s hips, reaching back to grab Kara’s right ankle and brought it up to trap it neatly between her arm and body. Of course doing that left Kara’s leg stretched out before Lena and she drank in the sight of a surprised, red-headed Kara Danvers squirming under her… at which point the phone rang.

Lena glanced over at the large display on one wall of her office and grinned as she saw the caller ID.

“Answer call on main screen.” She told her digital assistant, leaving her physical assistant to gasp in surprise.

“Hey, wait!” Kara protested but it was too late. The call went through and the video screen jumped to life. Lena looked up to stare directly into Kate Kane’s digital eyes and saw the moment of surprise followed by the smirking glee at the position she found her wife in.

“Why Ms Luthor, is this how you treat all your employees?” Kate asked as Kara burned red with embarrassment. 

“Only the married ones.” Lena replied with a smirk. “And even then only if they deserve it.”

“Well I can’t think what that poor woman could have done to deserve this treatment.” Kate said then paused thoughtfully. “Of course if you care to tell me what it was I’ll make sure to do exactly the same the next time I see you. Looks like fun.”

“Umm, hi Kate.” Kara said still squirming at the situation. “How’re things in Gotham?”

“Not nearly as entertaining as National City apparently.” Kate said, trying to commit the image to memory. “Have you been teasing your boss again?”

“Only a little…”

“Well in that case we’ll have to teach you a lesson.” 

“We?” Kara squeaked and Lena felt her heart race. Did Kate actually mean…

“We. Ms Luthor, I need to come and speak to you tonight, would you care to join me and my wife at our place for dinner?”

“Why Mrs Kane it’d be my pleasure.” Lena practically purred. “Is there a dress code?”

“No but wear something that looks good under red lights.” Kate said and the needy, worried yet unbelievably horny moan from Kara suddenly had both CEO’s giggling. 

“I’m sure my assistant can help me find something suitable.” Lena said, trying to hold back the laughter at Kara’s annoyed look. 

“Oh, she’ll be full of useful ideas.” Kate agreed. “After all she’ll have plenty of time… she’s already got her outfit sorted out.”

“Oh no….” Kara whispered, twisting to look up at Kate. “You don’t mean…”

“Of course I do love. Wouldn’t have asked you to take it to National City if I didn’t expect you to use it. Don’t worry, you can get changed at home, no-one will see you in it other than myself and Ms Luthor.”

“I… but… I…. Yes Ma’am.” Kara said reluctantly, her tone turning submissive in a way that made both Kate and Lena wish they could skip the rest of the day.

“Lena, I’m heading for the airport now, should be in National City around 6 so meet at our place around 7:30?” Kate asked and Lena nodded her agreement. “Great, can’t wait to see you and bring you up to speed. Love you Kara.”

“Love you too.” Kara echoed as the call ended leaving her still ‘trapped’ under Lena Luthor’s legs. Lena looked down and smiled tenderly at her best friend but there was an edge of menace to it. 

“Now this… this is going to be a night to remember!” She promised before slowly sliding off Kara’s body and helping her to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena knocked on the door of Kate and Kara’s penthouse apartment and started counting under her breath. She didn’t quite make it to fifteen before the lock clicked and the door swung open but to her surprise it was Kate standing on the other side. She was dressed in what should have been casual clothes, just a simple jeans and t-shirt combo, but somehow on Kate it looked like a catwalk-ready style statement. Her blue eyes were alive with mischief and they went wide at seeing Lena.

Lena smirked, always happy to throw her fellow billionaire off her game even if only for a moment or two. Plus, while she’d never admit it, there was always a little bit of nerves on her part as she wanted to impress the striking brunette. Evidentially the black suit she’d picked had done the job though, if she was being completely honest, the fact the white shirt was buttonless to a point just above her navel probably had a great deal to do with that. For all practical intents and purposes the only thing keeping Lena’s modesty intact was the absence of any random breeze in the apartment and the force of Kates’ stare. 

“Wow…” Kate breathed, shaking her head as if trying to fight off a concussion. “And I thought I looked good in suits.”

“Oh you do but I figured a little friendly competition wouldn’t hurt.” Lena said as she reached over and pulled Kate into a hug. To her delight she felt one hand twitch against her as Kate was clearly fighting temptation to slide her fingers over the bare skin. 

“I’ll have to step up my game.” Kate said and on impulse kissed the side of Lena’s neck. The small shiver from the raven-haired beauty felt like payback for the involuntary twitch Kate knew Lena had noticed. 

“Not on my account you don’t.” Lena said as they parted somewhat reluctantly. “I would say the casual look works for you but as everything does that seems a little redundant.”

“Why thank you Ms Luthor.” Kate said with a short bow. “Though frankly we’re both going to be outclassed in a minute.”

“We are? By… wait, where’s Kara?”

Kate laughed and took Lena’s hand, leading her into the large reception room at the heart of the apartment. To one side Lena could just make out the edge of a bed through a slightly open door and in front of them the table was laid for dinner. “She’s sulking.” Kate said with a chuckle.

“Sulking? About what?” Lena asked, surprised.

“I’m not sulking.” Kara’s voice came from the bedroom but there was a definite petulant note to it.

“A couple of things really.” Kate said, ignoring the denial. “First that I might have been less than entirely honest about what outfit I’d packed for her.”

“I’m not sulking!”

“Second the fact the woman with x-ray vision didn’t actually notice her darling wife swapping it out in the first place.”

“I’m not sulking…”

“And most importantly that I’ve threatened to hold dessert hostage until after we’ve had some fun.”

“Okay now that’s just mean!” Kara said and she suddenly sounded exactly like a younger sister sulking at not getting her way.

Lena chuckled and shook her head. “Well if she wants to stay in her room and sulk that’s fine, I don’t mind filling in. And for that matter I’ll even help out on dessert.” The last was said with a blatantly filthy look at Kate who shivered at the idea of Lena taking Kara’s usual place in her fantasies if only for a moment. 

“It’s okay, I’m pretty sure we can resolve this. Hold still for a second?” Kate asked, fishing her phone out of her back pocket and taking a quick snap of Lena with her hands in her pant pockets and a challenging smile on her face. There was the electronic woosh of a message being sent, an answering chime from the bedroom, a long silence then the door swung open and Kara walked out.

“Woah…” Lena breathed, her eyes going wide at the sight of her best friend. It should have been a simple copy of the outfit Kara had worn in Gotham to tease first Kate then, rather unexpectedly, Lena but Kate’s changes had put paid to that. The tights were so sheer they looked painted on, the white blouse tailored perfectly to hug Kara’s frame and highlight every curve. Just like Lena’s shirt there were no buttons on the upper portion, though they started just under Kara’s breasts to place her cleavage on display without allowing a glimpse at her flat stomach. Her hair was back to its usual blonde and while Lena couldn’t deny Kara looked smoking as a red head the blonde definitely suited her a little more.

It was the skirt that so effortlessly captured the attention though and Lena genuinely didn’t know how Kara was walking. Cut short but not ridiculously so it fell to mid thigh and was so tight it seemed Kara had to have been sewn into it. As Kara moved further into the room Lena caught a glimpse of her ass and it took all of Lena’s willpower not to skip everything else and get right to ‘educating’ her assistant. Temporary assistant, the tiny pilot light of rational thought put in, this was a one time deal at least as far as she knew.

Kara noticed the stares and she seemed to relax a little. Which maybe wasn’t that surprising, after all having both Lena Luthor and Kate Kane lusting after you couldn’t help but boost the ego. She walked up to Kate, wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck and kissed her deeply and tenderly. Kate’s hands seemed to be magically drawn to Kara’s butt and she pulled the blonde closer to her. 

“See, told you it was a good look.” Kate whispered and Kara blushed slightly before turning to Lena. Much to Lena’s surprise Kara walked up to her - throwing in a serious amount of swaying hips for effect - and gave her the same deep, tender kiss she’d just bestowed on Kate.

“There, all equal here.” Kara said quietly and waited for Lena’s reaction. To her relief there was only a moment of hesitation before a smile spread across that beautiful face.

“Not quite.” Lena corrected her, somehow finding the will to disengage from Kara’s embrace to stride across to Kate, wrap her in her arms and kiss her just as Kara had. There was a brief moment of confusion as the two women found themselves instinctively trying to take control of the situation before Lena relaxed and let Kate take the lead. It was her home after all plus, if Lena was being entirely honest, there was something about Kate Kane that made even a Luthor happy to abdicate being the alpha. 

“NOW we’re equal.” Lena said and was relieved to find Kara not only agreeing but hurrying over to embrace them both. Just for a moment all the stresses and complications of the world went away and the three women found an unexpected peace together. 

“So… food then fun?” Kate said after a minute or two.

“Oh that’s a hard one…” Lena said, her eyes running up and down Kara’s body. 

“You’re not kidding.” Kara added, returning the favour and dropping her glasses down to make it blatantly obvious her x-ray vision was getting a workout. 

“Food.” Lena said reluctantly. “Sorry but I’m starving and there’s some work stuff we really should talk about.”

“We could talk after…” Kara said almost pleadingly.

“Knowing you two I’m going to be lucky to remember my name and where I live after. Fun can wait a little bit.” Lena said firmly.

Kara chuckled and nodded agreement. “Yeah, that first part is probably true.”

“Which just leaves one little detail…” Kate added, tapping a control on her watch. Instantly the lights flickered and shifted to a warm red glow and Kara shivered slightly as she started to feel the slow but steady draining of her powers. “Don’t want you to miss anything my love.” Kate whispered just loud enough for Lena to hear before leading them towards the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of hours passed in a haze of good food, good company and, for the most part at least, laughter. The only real shift in the tone was when Lena looked slightly sheepish bringing up her preliminary findings on the scale they’d brought her.

“So… the first batch of test results came through just before I left the office. Sorry for mentioning it here but you probably need to know this sooner rather than later.”

“That doesn’t sound like good news.” Kate observed, shifting her mindset slightly back to a more focused one.

“Well it is and it isn’t.” Lena said awkwardly. “The bad news is I haven’t been able to track it down to any particular planet or even solar system. There’s nothing in the DEO record that comes close to matching it or L Corp’s either come to that. And considering that archive includes all of Lex’s data I’m going to say this is something we haven’t had a chance to study here on Earth before.”

“Terrific. No clue at all then?” Kate asked not bothering to hide her disappointment. After all someone had tried to drop a building on her for finding the thing.

“I didn’t say that.” Lena corrected her mildly. “It seems to have a mild regenerative ability, that’s why it was in such good shape when you found it. And the outer surface is remarkably tough, some of the equipment I tested on it is more suited to mining than medical research. There’s an odd carbon scoring as well, as if it spent a lot of time somewhere hot where burning is just a fact of life.”

“Sorry, this is supposed to be the good news?” Kara asked.

“More the in-between news.” Lena said with a shrug. “The good news is I think we might have a way to track whatever creature it came from.”

“What? Why didn’t you say so!” Kate said in surprise.

“Because it’s not exactly conventional and I don’t think you’re going to like it.” Lena admitted and now she looked slightly nervous. “I think…. well, I think Ivy might be able to track it down.”

“Huh? How?” Kara asked but Kate was looking thoughtful and interrupted.

“You think she can track it through the green?” Kate noticed the look on Kara’s face and hurried to explain. “Uh, the ‘green’ is how Ivy refers to all of the plant life here on Earth. It’s all connected through the soil, the air and through her. I know she can use it to snoop on others if she knows where to look and I’ve heard rumours she can talk through it too. But tracking, Lena, really?”

“After a fashion, yes. Not specific individuals but this is clearly an alien here on Earth. The ‘green’ should be able to feel that, sense it if we can give her something to look for in the first place. The problem, before either of you bring it up, is how far we can trust her.”

Kate looked at Kara and got a slight nod in return. She sighed and rolled her eyes. “That is something of a problem, yes. If it comes to that though… I’ll, no, we’ll go see her and Harley. Talk to them, see if we can find some common ground. And if not Kara can just hold Harley at 10,000 feet until Ivy does what we want.”

“Kate!” Kara’s shocked look was too much and Kate snickered.

“Hey, I still feel like I owe that woman some payback, okay? I’m not above using you as a threat if it gets the job done. Don’t worry, I won’t ask you to drop her. Well… maybe drop her but catch her before she bounces.”

“So when do you want to go see them?” Kara asked and Kate paused, considering her options.

“Tomorrow night. That gives us the day to come up with a better plan!”

“Sounds good to me. Lena, this okay with you?”

“Yes but try to be nice. I get the feeling they might actually be serious about trying to reform.”

“Let’s hope so.” Kate said with feeling. Harley she could manage but Ivy was possibly the most powerful of the rogue’s gallery she’d inherited from Bruce and taking her off the board would be a seriously good move.

They talked for another forty five minutes until Kate’s watch gave a quiet little buzz against her wrist. With an almost predatory grin she slipped from her seat and stalked over to Kara’s side. She lent down, planted her lips in the curve of Kara’s neck and kissed the warm, smooth skin. The kiss moved to a sucking love bite and when she pulled away there was a vivid purple mark where there should be just untouched flesh.

“I’d say you’re ready my love.” Kate purred and almost orgasmed on the spot at Kara’s gulp and the look of fear and delight at what she suspected awaited her. “Shall we show our guest the room we normally keep off the tour?”

Kara swallowed, nodded and stood all in one move. She reached out and helped Lena out of her own seat then held her hand as she led her across the living space towards the bedroom. Crossing the threshold Lena was surprised to notice not one but two doors in the large space. One clearly led to an en-suite bathroom but the other… the other she’d maybe not even have noticed if she wasn’t looking for it. It was cleverly concealed in the wall and opened on a push pad that, Lena couldn’t help but notice, seemed to have a fingerprint scanner built in to it. 

The room beyond was windowless but cool and lit with low level indirect lights that, in this case, continued the red sun theme of the evening. The walls to the right and left were home to a number of display cases, some with solid doors and others with glass, while the far wall held a large black disk with a surprisingly large number of straps hanging at strategic points. In the middle of the room were a pair of leather-wrapped chairs facing each other and between them a matching bondage bench. 

“One of the advantages of super speed and flight, Kara can swap out the furniture as needed.” Kate whispered and Lena jumped partially from the unexpected ticklishness of Kate’s lip on her ear and partially because she had no idea the other woman was so close. “What do you think?”

“I may have to borrow your interior designer.” Lena said not bothering to hide her admiration of the setup.

“Well my consultancy fees are surprisingly reasonable when the customer is so good looking.” Kate said with a wink and to Lena’s surprise she felt her cheeks warm with an unexpected blush. “But we can talk about that later. Right now I believe your assistant needed a lesson in not teasing the boss without an invitation?”

Kara was standing by the bondage bench, her breath coming fast and shallow from a wonderful heady mix of nerves and excitement. She almost knelt down in what she assumed would be her place for the evening but held herself in check, waiting for instructions.

Kate chuckled as she led Lena to their prize. “Ah, learnt from the last time have you?” She turned to Lena and lowered her voice conspiratorially. “Last time she needed a little discipline she assumed she knew what I wanted her to do.”

“Oh dear, that won’t do at all.” Lena said, shaking her head. “What on earth did you do?”

“Paddled her ass until it glowed then left her strapped down all night.”

“Well it seems to have worked. She’s surprisingly well behaved.”

“Let’s see how long that lasts. Would you like to go first or watch?”

“Oh after you, I insist!” Lena said gallantly, trying to hide the burning need to watch Kate Kane dominate Kara Danvers. “Quite aside from anything else I have no idea how much she can take.”

“We haven’t found the limit yet…” Kate told her and smiled as Lena’s jaw dropped. “In fact there’s a little secret about our favourite Kryptonian isn’t there Kara?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Kara said, her face burning with embarrassment.

“Shall we demonstrate it for her?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Kate swept into the rightmost chair and waited for Lena to take the other one before beckoning Kara over. “Then come here and do what feels natural…”


	4. Chapter 4

Lena watched with eyes as big as dinner plates as Kara swayed towards her wife and gracefully slid herself into position face down over Kate’s legs. There was a small platform just in front of the chair which came up high enough to let Kara kneel comfortably in place, her bubble butt pushed up in the air and demanding attention. The skirt looked like it would split apart any moment it was so tight across her curves and the gentle wave of her hair skidded down her face until she pushed it to the far side to make sure Lena could see her expression. 

Kate raised a hand, paused to let Kara’s immediate tensing ease back then brought it down palm first on the upturned ass. The crack echoed around the room and Kara gave a small gasp of pain followed by a hum of happiness as the warmth spread through her body. Another five blows followed in rapid succession as Kate switched sides to even things up and by the time the final one fell the gasp had become a moan. Kate switched to a slow, even pattern of slaps, far gentler than what had gone before, as she started to warm Kara up properly.

“Do you know what the secret is yet Lena?” Kate asked casually, as if the most beautiful woman in the world wasn’t stretched over her lap getting her ass spanked. 

Lena shook herself to break the spell and almost tripped over her words. “I… I think so but I can’t believe it.”

“Really, it’s that hard to believe?”

“Well… yes. I mean, she can’t be a… she can’t… can she?”

Kate laughed and let her free hand stroke Kara’s hair affectionately. “Do you want to tell her love?”

“Yes Ma’am.” The words were practically a purr and before Kara could say anything else Lena knew with absolute certainty that she was right. Still she wanted, no, needed to hear Kara say them…

“Go ahead.” Kate murmured, the metronomic precision of her strikes a perfect counterpoint to the almost constant hum of pleasure from the blonde.

“I’m… I’m a pain slut.” Kara admitted and despite already knowing what would be said Lena felt her jaw drop open.

“Not all the time of course.” Kate added. “But there are times when dear sweet innocent Kara Danvers just wants to spend her entire evening in the warm rush of endorphins and pleasure.”

“Unbelievable…” Lena breathed then caught herself and held up a hand. “Though also, yeah, that makes sense. How else does someone who can literally carry the world on her shoulders relax?”

“I… uh, may I speak Ma’am?” Kara asked and Kate let the slip slide. “Of course. You don’t need to ask tonight Kara.”

“Thank you Ma’am. It’s more that that Lena. It’s a way to… reset. To let out the frustrations and hurt of the world that I can’t do any other way. Putting myself in someone else’s hands, someone I trust completely… it’s freeing. I’m lucky to have someone like Kate I can do that with.” She paused and Kate backed off for a moment to let her concentrate on her words. “I’m beyond lucky to have you as well.”

Lena felt tears prick her eyes. Damn you Kara, she thought with an affectionate glower, how do you always know the right thing to say to make me melt? 

Kate caught the look on Lena’s face and gently nudged Kara off her lap. “Your turn.” She said to Lena who only had eyes for the crawling Kryptonian as she made her way as slowly as she could across the gap until she could assume the same position across Lena’s legs. Which presented Lena with a small issue, namely she had no idea how best to keep Kara in the right blend of pleasure and pain. Once again though Kate had her back.

“I’d suggest building up slowly.” Kate said casually, as if discussing Lena’s tennis swing which wasn’t a million miles from reality. “Kara can be rather… addictive if you’re not careful.”

Lena nodded and placed her hand on the curve of Kara’s ass. Just for a moment she held herself still, trying to let the sensation sink in. After all this time wondering what the gorgeous blonde would be like as something more than a friend she was finally getting the chance to find out. She felt the smallest of impatient wiggles from the other woman and had to hide a smile. It was such a perfectly Kara thing to do, at least in Lena’s mind. At once reassuring her that this was something she wanted while also letting that younger sister impatience out. Well Lena was more than happy to give her what she wanted…

The first blow was so light it barely made a sound against the tight fabric of the skirt and Kara almost protested. She might not have her powers right now but she wasn’t made of glass either! That thought was put on hold by the second shot which was noticeably harder then thrown out entirely as a rapid fire rain of swats landed one after the other. Always on the same spot, always getting a little harder each time. Kara sighed happily even as she the first gasp escaped her lips and tried her best to memorise every detail. The warmth of the woman beneath her, her scent, her presence… it really was wonderful. Better still she knew that she was sharing all of it with her wife and this was just the start.

Kate found herself fascinated by the show happening just a few feet away. Considering the two women involved were amongst the most beautiful she’d ever seen and dressed to impress it was unsurprisingly hot as hell but it was the little details that fascinated her. Kara was moving differently than she did with Kate, almost as if she was subtly trying to guide and encourage a little more punishment, wanting a little more pain from Lena Luthor than she did from Kate Kane. Talking of whom, Kate though, tearing her eyes from her wife’s perfect butt, Lena seemed to be enjoying herself in ways that had nothing to do with the submission of a gorgeous woman to her whims. 

When the truth hit her it was all Kate could do not to laugh. Of course, she thought shaking her head, of course they’re acting like this. Rationally they may have worked out their differences but there was bound to be a few subconscious left-overs floating around. Specifically Kara’s guilt over driving Lena away and Lena’s anger at not being trusted. She couldn’t quite believe it hadn’t occurred to her earlier but from what she could tell it wasn’t getting out of hand and seemed healthy enough so she moved things on.

“I think that’s a good warm up for our little Kryptonian.” Kate said, sliding out of her chair like liquid silk and sauntering over to the bench. “Shall we step things up a little?”

“Why not?” Lena replied, though the look in her eyes spoke to her reluctance to let Kara move from her lap. Her hand stilled, rested against Kara’s ass… then gave her one final swat for good measure. The surprised yelp quickly morphed into a moan which had both Lena and Kate ready to jump the blonde there and then. But no, no there would be benefits to patience.

Kate patted the bench and called to her wife. “Kara, come on, you know what’s next. Oh, and loose the skirt.”

Kara looked over and the excitement in her eyes was almost as intense as her heat vision. For a moment her hands dipped to her waist and unhooked the waistband of her skirt, letting her crawl out of it and leave it behind as a gift for her best friend. Of course that left her clad in sheer skintight black tights that vanished under the blouse and left absolutely nothing to the imagination, not least the lack of underwear. Both Lena and Kate stared unblinking as she slid her way across the floor and up to the bench, stretching her legs out behind her to show off every perfect curve.

She rested her body on the bench, arms hanging at her sides, her knees resting on the padded ‘legs’ of the bench that propped her up on display for the world to see. She moaned as she felt hands slid over the smooth silk covering her from the waist down then almost had her first orgasm on the spot as a second pair of hands joined in. 

“I think she’s a little worked up.” Kate said and Kara could hear the proud laughter barely held in check.

“Well you can’t blame her. Can you imagine what having the two of us controlling her must feel like?” Lena asked.

Kate actually paused before replying and Kara caught the distracted hitch in her wife’s voice. “Yes.. yes I can. Shall we show her the benefits associated with that?”

“By all means.” Lena said and she, too, had caught the hesitation. Unlike Kara she had the added benefit of being able to see Kate’s face and knew exactly where her mind had gone in that moment. There wasn’t a doubt in Lena’s mind that, just for that instant, Kate had been desperate to swap places with her wife which was an incredibly ego-boosting realisation.

Kate reluctantly left Kara’s side and walked over to one of the cabinets. It swung open silently and she picked up two beautifully made crops. Small leather heads connected to intricately wrapped shafts that ran to smooth, polished wood handles in rich mahogany they were works of art in and of themselves. Though, Kate admitted as she turned back to the bench, they were nothing compared to the woman that was waiting for them.

Kate handed one to Lena who gave it an experimental swish through the air. She was surprised at how easily it moved and the woosh of air around the leather tip. She glanced down at Kara who seemed totally at ease with the situation and realised that there was something slightly different to her own experiences with such things.

“Shouldn’t we restrain her?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow and was surprised when Kate shook her head.

“No need. Not with Kara.” She flicked her wrist and the crop smacked perfectly against the Kara’s ass, the short, sharp crack accompanied by a delighted groan from the recipient. 

“But won’t she… well… move?” Lena followed Kate’s lead and while she lacked the obvious practice of her fellow billionaire the shot was almost as effective. More importantly to Kate it was also safe and controlled which removed the last worry she’d had about this. They started to alternate their swings as Kate answered the question.

“You’ve never quite realised how Kara lives in this world have you?” At Lena’s surprised look Kate chuckled before continuing. “Don’t worry, I didn’t either for a long, long time.”

“And this has something to do with a lack of bondage?” Lena asked, letting her next shot slide down a little to start warming Kara’s thighs.

“For her just walking in the world is like asking us to… to walk on a floor made entirely of tissue paper. It can be done but only if each and every movement you make is totally controlled, steady and measured.” 

Lena actually paused and Kate added an extra flick or two to make up for it. “She… she does that all the time?”

“Each and every moment of each and every day.” Kate confirmed “Just living a normal life for a day is a greater effort than any of us will make in our lifetime.” She gestured to the bench and its occupant who was sighing happily as the endorphins flowed through her and mixed with the warmth and care and love she was feeling from her best friend and her wife. “Staying where she’s told is child’s play in comparison. There are days I think there isn’t a single thing you could do to make her move if she wants to stay there.”

“Is that… is that true Kara? Do you want this?” Lena asked and Kate had to hide a smile at seeing realisation hit.

“Yes.” The reply was pure desire and need. “Please. From both of you. It feels so so good….”

“She told you earlier it’s freedom. Maybe the only true freedom Kara can find on this planet.” Kate said quietly, her words punctuated by the crack of the crops. “We silly humans treat her as a god then get upset when she can’t be everywhere at once.”

Lena drew in a sharp breath and looked at Kate. “And the thing about gods is they tend not to care what their worshipers think.”

“But Kara isn’t a god so…”

“Oh… oh Kara I never realised…” Lena breathed. 

“Here she can trust completely and be loved while letting go of the guilt and pain.” Kate added, leading Lena’s thoughts and speaking for Kara as surely as if the Kryptonian was saying the words herself. “Be truly vulnerable yet completely safe. No judgment just acceptance.”

“Free.” Lena said shaking her head as the pieces laid themselves out. 

“Talking of which, I think our beautiful toy is ready for a little more freedom.” Kate said with a grin and Kara nodded agreement, her hips wiggling. “You’re going to love this Lena.” Kate said as she crossed over to a cabinet mounted directly in line with the head of the bench and pulled a small black object from its depths. She tapped its side and a shining silver blade flicked out, the knife catching the red light as Kara seemed almost hypnotised, her head moving back and forth to track the blade.

Kate let the tip tickle the nape of Kara’s neck and smiled as she saw her lover shiver in anticipation. She glanced over to make sure she had Lena’s attention then got to work. The blade slid down the curve of Kara’s spine, the light white silk parting like a morning mist as it passed. Lena didn’t quite know where to look, the blade revealing fresh creamy skin with every inch it travelled or slightly further back as the top slowly tumbled down, gradually leaving Kara bare from the throat down.

Kate didn’t slow down as she reached Kara’s waist and switched from the blouse to the tights. Now she cut more strategically, almost peeling Kara out of her only remaining clothing. Lena watched fascinated, noting that no matter how tight the clothing or close the cut Kate never left so much as a mark on Kara’s skin. It was a display of astonishing skill but also incredible trust on the part of Kara. By the time Kate had reached Kara’s feet the tights were a mass of long slits letting tantalising glimpses of bare skin sneak out but still clinging to Kara’s stunning figure. Kate clicked the knife closed and left it on the seat of her chair before moving back to Kara’s waist and sliding a single finger underneath the waistband of the tights.

Kate looked at Lena and let the tension build, enjoying the look of frustrated anticipation in the green-blue eyes. Then she gave the lightest of tugs and the cuts joined, split and let her slip the ruined tights off Kara like a magician pulling away a table cloth. Lena stared just eating up the woman lying in front of her, her gaze travelling up and down every curve comparing every angle to her most fanciful imaginations and finding the reality eclipsing them at every turn. She took a step forward, her hand drifting down towards Kara’s bare shoulder as if she couldn’t bring herself to start anywhere more adventurous. Her fingertips touch warm, smooth skin, her palm pressed flat, Kara practically purred with satisfaction and the wall in front of them exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

“What the fuck!” Kate cried, instinctively reaching out and pulling the other two away, her hand slamming on to her watch and sending a pulse of brilliant, blinding light through the room before a warm golden glow lit the room. The dust settled and something huge moved towards them. A growl shook their bones and as they got their first look at the intruder both Kate and Kara felt their blood run cold.

It was maybe seven foot tall and looked like an insect crossed with a gorilla. Its skin was armoured and the scales looked very, very familiar. Its hands were huge and ended in vicious looking ragged claws and it was clad in an odd, shimmering green and gold armour. Yet for all its oddness they both recognised it even if it was considerably bigger than the armies they’d fought previously.

“Get Kara out of here!” Lena ordered and to Kate’s shock the billionaire stepped in front of her friends. She flexed her left hand and from the only ring on her fingers a green and purple wave washed out and engulfed her body, an armoured suit forming around her in the blink of an eye. It also gave Kate the perfect excuse to bundle the naked Kara towards the exit back to the bedroom. 

“Let me help!” Kara insisted but Kate shook her head and tapped the side of her head. “Camera” she whispered and Kara glanced up at the monster, focusing on its helmet and saw the small lens built in to the headwear. Without knowing if anyone was watching the other end they couldn’t risk Kara Danvers suddenly punching the camera - and the creature it was attached to - into orbit. That was, Kara thought with a rush of guilt, if she could even do so in the first place. The quick burst of yellow sunlight from the rooms lights had helped a little but she was pretty sure that anything beyond leaping a tall bus was beyond her right now. 

The creature saw two of its prey escaping and with a roar hurled the bondage bench between them and the door. It clattered in to the heavy, soundproof panel and they heard the crunch as the doorframe buckled, trapping them inside.

“Grenade!” Kara demanded but Kate again shook her head, jerking a thumb back towards the ruined wall and the wreckage of the cabinets strewn amongst the rubble.

“They’re over there and I saw the one strapped to the bench roll off to the right side.”

“Fantastic!” Kara said, spinning around to face the beast as Kate half-stepped in front of her, hands raised ready to fight. They’d been so careful but in one moment and more by luck than judgement all of the yellow sun grenades they’d placed around the room for emergencies were out of their reach. The lights would help a little but Kara knew how slowly she’d recharge just from them. Then again, a small voice in the back of her mind pointed out, maybe she wouldn’t need them…

To their shock they saw Lena’s armoured figure standing tall and straight up exchanging blows with the intruder. A punch that looked like it could sheer through solid steel smashed into the helmet, claws leading the way and dragging sparks but there was a blue glow as some sort of energy barrier absorbed the impact. They saw that glow flow around the suit and get sucked back in through small purple patches on the back of the shoulders… capturing the energy Kara realised. Using the kinetic energy against her attacker, no wonder Lena had chosen to fight at such close range!

Kate was in a combat crouch and trying to figure out what to do next. Lena was holding her own but it was clear that she wasn’t used to this sort of fighting. Her movements were too deliberate, too predictable and sooner or later she was going to get caught out. A blow hammered into the creatures’ side and staggered it back a step or two but Lena came within inches of having her arm grabbed by a stretching hand as she pulled back. 

“Kara, stay here!” Kate commanded and before her wife could object launched herself into the fight. She circled behind Lena, using the suit itself for cover before leaping forward not at the beast but the wall beside it. Her feet found purchase and she rebounded, catching it right under the chin with the heel of her right foot and rolling past it, dodging an angry foot as it stomped into the floor just behind her.

The distraction opened up a gap for Lena and she landed a kick of her own into what she sincerely hoped were ribs. Judging from the rush of air from the things’ mouth she guessed she was close enough and she took her lead from Kate, pushing off the creature to create a gap. As it shook its head and tried to focus on the multiple targets she summoned the same stun canon that had knocked down Ivy and Harley, the metal flowing up to form the barrel. Kate caught the movement and danced to her right, opening the gap and giving the monster an obvious target. It roared and Lena fired.

The blue circles reached out and wrapped around the hulking figure… and seemed to earth themselves on its armour. They sparked and crawled but the creature didn’t seem to suffer any damage. Certainly it wasn’t knocked out the way she’d expected it to be. Kate realised something had gone wrong and kept moving, circling around until she was in danger of getting behind its back at which point it turned with staggering grace and speed for its size and almost disembowelled her with one swipe of its claws. Only her astonishing reaction time saved her and she hissed as she felt the claws leave shallow cuts on her stomach. She fell back, spinning and rolling seemingly at random, working her way around the wall and trying to stay out of range.

It charged her, its cry almost one of joy as it raised one huge hand to strike her down only for a figure to land on its back. Armoured arms snaked around its neck and Lena hung on for dear life as she tried to cut off its air supply. At least she hoped that was how its biology worked, if she’d managed to wind it by kicking it in the gut there seemed a decent chance and that was all she had right now!

It reared back, trying to reach for her and just for a moment it was looking straight up. Kate snapped her wrist forward and hurled the small metal device she’d retrieved in her mad, desperate scramble not at the beast but behind it. There was a brilliant, blinding flash that filled the room and seemed to last for a good two or three seconds. The creature snarled in pain, its eyes clearly not used to such brightness, and it rolled forwards, crushing Lena between its own bulk and the floor. Try as she might she couldn’t keep her grip and it regained its feet facing the two women, it’s back to the ruined bedroom door.

“Hey, those are my friends you’re hurting.” The voice came from its left and as it turned to face the new threat it met a fist coming the other way. The crack of knuckle on skull echoed around the room and it flew into the far wall, leaving a large dent where it hit. It looked up, clearly shaken, and saw Supergirl stalking towards it, her eyes glowing red as her cape flared in the wind blowing in through the hole to the outside world the creature had carved on its way in.

With a wet chuckle the thing stabbed a claw down into its own left forearm, breaking the skin. It twisted and Supergirl heard a very faint click. Instantly she looked beneath the skin and saw something small and metallic embedded in its flesh and saw the heat bloom from deep within it.

“Bomb!” It was the only word she had time for as she launched herself forward, grabbed the thing by its throat and chest then threw them both up into the sky. She raced upwards as fast as she could, maybe faster than she’d ever flown before. There was no time and no way of knowing how big the blast may be, she had to get it clear, had to get it away from National City, from her friends and family, from the people she loved…

The explosion lit the sky as brightly as the noon sun. Kate raced to the edge of the hole and looked up desperately, her eyes scanning for any sign of Supergirl.

“There!” She cried, pointing and Lena followed her direction, the armour zooming in on the falling figure.

“Got her!” Lena cried and raced out of the ruined room, the suit working just as she’d designed it, technology imitating Supergirl’s power and, for once, letting Lena Luthor fly to the rescue of her best friend. She adjusted course, mindful of the need to stop safely for both their sakes, reached out her arms… and Supergirl’s limp body dropped neatly into her grasp. She banked up carefully, trying to adjust to having a passenger and wishing she’d tested the suit doing this particular task.

Lena looped back in a wide arc over the city and came to a careful halt back in the wreckage the creature had left behind. She gently laid Kara in the cleanest spot she could find and was instantly met by Kate checking Supergirl for any injury. To their relief the Kryptonian stirred and smiled as she saw Kate leaning over her.

“Hi.” Kara said quietly, reaching up and running a hand through Kate’s short hair. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. You?”

“Just knocked about a bit by the concussion wave. I was falling and…” Kara looked up at Lena just as the suit helmet folded away to reveal the worried but proud face of her friend. “And you caught me!”

“It was my turn.” Lena said, her voice shaking with adrenaline.

“Not exactly the ending I was hoping for tonight.” Kara said as she took Kate’s hand and let herself be helped back to her feet. “Let’s get you two inside.” She walked to the buckled door frame and effortlessly pushed everything back into place enough for it to open. Once Kate and Lena were through there was a blur of motion behind them as Kara sealed up the door then patched the outside wall as best she could before flying away.

“Where…?” Lena asked and Kate laughed, somewhat shakily as her own combat high started to fade and demand its price.

“Just keeping up the cover.” Kate explained. “As she’s wearing the suit I bet you when the sun grenade went off she flew out the hole, looped around to get changed then flew back in a little more slowly so whatever surveillance was mounted on that creature could catch her. Same thing but in reverse. Give her… oh, another ten seconds should do it. Has to get far enough away to make sure she’s not being tracked before doubling back.”

Sure enough, nine seconds later Kara blurred through the door that led to a very well hidden rooftop access point, her suit flowing away into her glasses as she slumped down into a chair.

“You’re sure you’re both okay?” Kara asked and laughed at the affronted look on the two faces looking back at her.

“Okay? We were kicking that things’ ass before you one-shotted him.” Lena said and Kate nodded her agreement.

“You were pretty amazing.” Kara said with a smile. “That suit is incredible Lena!”

“You have no idea how long it took to get rid of the Kryptonite power source.” Lena said with a rueful grin. “But it was worth it, ten times better than the original.”

“Talking of which…” Kate put in, her expression suddenly serious. “You recognise that creature Kara?”

“Yeah, yeah I did.”

Lena looked from one to the other in confusion. “Well come on then, don’t keep me in suspense!”

Kate sighed and took a deep breath to try and calm her body down after the fight. “Last year, no, maybe a bit longer now… we came across something very, very similar to that beast. Same shape, same attitude but nowhere near as massive.”

“They’re called Parademons.” Kara said and she sounded deadly serious. “The army of the world Apokolips. But as Kate said they’re nowhere near this big, this one was something new.”

“And that’s a problem.” Kate said grimly. “The ruler of that world promised to leave Kara and the Earth alone in exchange for not blowing up his entire planet.”

“Wait, say that last part again?” Lena demanded.

“Kate doesn’t believe in gentle negotiation.” Kara explained with a proud smile. “She primed his own doomsday devices to blow up unless he did what she wanted.”

“Which brings us to the obvious question.” Kate put in. “What the hell is a Parademon doing on Earth? If Darkseid is involved… well, why risk it?”

“We’ll find out.” Kara promised. “Tomorrow.” She added, wincing as she felt her body protest from the exertion on what, for her, was an empty tank. 

“I think we could all do with the rest.” Kate agreed.

“Well you’re not wrong.” Lena agreed, getting up and heading for the exit. “Do you want to come to my office in the morning and we’ll discuss it? Say, ten?”

There was a woosh of air and a blur of movement and suddenly Kara was standing between Lena and the door. “Sounds good but… you don’t have to leave you know.”

Lena swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. “What… what do you mean, exactly?”

“She means…” Kate put in, her lips brushing Lena’s ear quite unexpectedly. “That we still have some other unfinished business tonight. If you want to stay that is.”

“I… I would very much like that.” Lena stammered, thrown completely off her game by the sudden shift in tone. “But isn’t there a potential invasion to worry about.”

“There always is.” Kara said, closing the distance to trap Lena between the married couple. “Or a plague or natural disaster or crime wave or a dozen other huge problems. We’ve learnt to make time for pleasure when we can. There’s nothing we can do right now, we all need to recover and you, Lena Luthor, deserve a night of bliss as a reward for saving us both from that creature.”

Lena hesitated for a moment then nodded her agreement. Instantly Kara’s lips were on hers as Kate nuzzled into her neck, warm hands slipping under her clothes as the night turned to one of passion and pleasure.

****

“The Hunter is dead.” Sheena said from her kneeling position in the darkness. She didn’t know how the news would be received but she was prepared for pain. There must be atonement and the one who’d failed was in no position to do so.

“Yes. The other woman, this Lena Luthor… she was quite resourceful.” 

“She would have fallen if not for the Kryptonian.” Sheena said.

“Eventually yes, but I wonder how long she would have lasted.” The voice was thoughtful. “Tell me Sheena… could you see her as one of your sisters.”

“I…” Sheena hesitated, caught off guard by the question. “Not as a warrior.”

“No? She may surprise you there. But not as is she is, certainly. Her intellect and resourcefulness could be a fine addition to our ranks.”

“If you wish it I can take her.” Sheena promised and was rewarded with a rumbling laugh and a hand patting the back of her head. 

“I’m sure you could my sweet. And maybe that will be the case but not now. Not as long as the Kryptonian is a factor. We cannot risk exposing ourselves to her before we are ready. After all we are bound by our Lord’s word not to harm her.”

Sheena had a sudden revelation and stiffened in excitement. “Does…. Does that include in our own defence?”

“Well done, well done indeed child!” Now the pride was unmistakable. “Indeed if she attacks us we can not be expected to stand by defenceless.”

“That’s why you sent the hunter… you wanted her to investigate!”

“And now you start to understand more than the battle. Now you start to see the war. Tell me Sheena, what is the goal, our true goal here? Tell me what you have not been told.”

Sheena thought about the question, mulling it in her mind. “To… to retrieve the Kryptonian. To bring her… no, to escort her to your Orphanage willingly! To deliver her to Darkseid of her own free will.”

“Excellent! You are truly beginning to see.” The figure walked towards the window overlooking Gotham and Sheena could make out the short silhouette, the gleam of a metal staff in her right hand as she tapped it thoughtfully against the glass. “The rest is merely a sideshow, a useful end to be sure but not essential to our designs. She, on the other hand, is a prize beyond measure. You and your sisters will see that we secure her.”

The figure turned and was lit by the first crack of lightning as the clouds above once more tried in vain to clean the streets of Gotham. Sheena just made out the predatory smile on the old face, the wicked gleam in her eyes. “For the glory of Darkseid you will do as I command.”

Sheena bowed her head in supplication and replied without fear or doubt. “In this as in all your commands Granny we will succeed. Darkseid is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a blast to write and start laying out some of the bigger chunks that the story's been hinting at for a while now. Hope everyone's enjoying it. 
> 
> A quick heads-up on future plans as I want to throw a bit of a curve-ball in here. Next week should see another regular episode in this 'season' and then... brace yourselves folks, we're going reality hopping again for another crossover! Still part of this season in true CW-style but, yeah, expect weirdness and fun and I mentioned weirdness, right? No musical this time though, promise!


End file.
